Sibling Rivalry
by Estrellas azules
Summary: Anakin Skywalker. Owen Lars. Los hermanastros solo se vieron solamente una vez. Pero saben lo que es la rivalidad entre hermanos.
1. De hijos

DISCLAMEIR: Historia original de Vader´s Fallen Angel fanfic / u / 1258891 / Vaders_Fallen_Angel , yo me encargo de traducir :D

De hijos

Owen era uno de los hijos de Shimi. No importaba si ella lo había criado más que su verdadera madre, que descanse en paz, no importaba si su hermanastro no hubiera estado en el planeta por diez años. El seguía siendo solo uno de los hijos de Shimi.

Ella nunca uso la palabra hijastro con él y le estaba agradecido por ello. La mayor parte del tiempo podía pretender que era su único hijo, el único al que había mimado, al que había cuidado, al que le había cantado, el único del que contaba historias. Pero algún día conocerían a alguien y ella lo presentaría como uno de sus hijos o alguien le preguntaría por su hijo y ella hablaría de los dos. Owen sabía que no se podía comparar.

Anakin corría en los pods, algo que ningún humano había podido hacer. Anakin sobrevivió a la esclavitud y consiguió su libertad. Anakin era un prodigio mecánico que había construido un droide de protocolo para su madre. Anakin iba a volver y liberar a todos los esclavos. Anakin sabia las cosas antes que pasaran. Anakin fue considerado poderoso por un Maestro Jedi. Anakin tuvo un nacimiento milagroso. Anakin voló más allá de las estrellas y vivía en Coruscant. Anakin estaba siendo entrenado para ser un Jedi. Owen era el hijo de un granjero de humedad del Borde Exterior que iba a heredar la granja de su padre ¿Toda una fiesta, no?

Owen sabía que Shimi lo amaba. Pero siempre todo parecía ser Anakin, Anakin, Anakin.

Y ahora Anakin estaba enfrente de él. Owen miro a su hermanastro por primera vez. Anakin tenía un aura de mando que no podía ser ignorada y sus ojos azules mostraban un peligro solo medianamente oculto. Anakin se fue a buscar a Shimi, cuando Owen había obedecido a su padre y se había quedado en casa. Anakin hizo el solo lo que 30 hombres no pudieron hacer y trajo de vuelta a Shimi. Anakin arreglo todo mientras Owen decía cosas inútiles. Ambos la enterraron. Anakin partió en una misión de rescate.

Owen estaba frente a la tumba de Shimi viendo las estrellas, sabiendo que uno de los hijos de Shimi estaba allí, y lo comprendió

Anakin era un mejor hijo.

* * *

><p>Anakin era uno de los hijos de Shimi. No importaba que fue ella la que le dio a luz, no importaba si él era el único al que había nombrado. El era ahora solo uno de los hijos de Shimi.<p>

El envidiaba a Owen y estaba agradecido de no haber sabido de su hermanastro, no necesitaba sermones de su maestro sobre la envidia. El creía que había sido su único hijo, el único al que había mimado, al que había cuidado, al que le había cantado, el único del que contaba historias. Pero ahora estaba frente a la prueba de que se había equivocado.

Uso el miedo que tenia por madre para reprimir los celos que le provocaba su hermanastro, probablemente no era la mejor manera de dejar ir las emociones ni la que su maestro hubiese sugerido, pero funciono.

Mientras volaba por las dunas de arena Owen volvió a sus pensamientos. Owen podía contarle a Shimi sus logros. Owen nació libre, no como esclavo. Owen pasó tiempo con su madre a diario. Owen tenía un futuro asegurado. Owen llevo a casa una chica para que su madre la aprobara. Owen tenía un padre. Owen tenía una comunidad que lo quería y confiaban en el. Owen estaba completo, sin cicatrices. Owen no tenía conflictos, pensamientos oscuros. Anakin vivía un sueño que estaba punto de volverse pesadilla. ¿Toda una fiesta no?

Anakin sabía que Shimi lo había amado, lo había cuidado, había hablado de él. Pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en el tiempo que ella había pasado con Owen. Owen, el que lo había remplazado. Recordaba la primera impresión que tubo de su hermanastro. Owen parecía pertenecer ahí, a casa y al duro calor de Tatooine. Owen había estado allí para ayudar en las primeras búsquedas mientras Anakin había obedecido a su maestro y había ignorado sus sueños. Anakin, con todo su poder, con todo su entrenamiento, no pudo salvarla pero tuvo que llevar el cuerpo de su madre a su familia. Owen consolaba a todos mientras Anakin estaba quejándose inútilmente en el garaje. Ambos la enterraron. Owen lloro ante su tumban como debía ser.

Anakin dio una última mirada a Tatooine hasta que desapareció de su vista, sabiendo que uno de los hijos de Shimi estaba allí, y llego a una conclusión.

Owen era un mejor hijo.

* * *

><p>Es mi primera traduccion, espero haberlo hecho bien :D<p>

Voy a tratar de subir el próximo capitulo la otra semana, pero si recibo algunos reviews lo haré antes.

PD:para los que estan leyendo Hijos del Elegido el proximo capitulo estara dentro de poco.

PD2:si no lo han leido pásense por mis historias y véanlo.


	2. De esposos

**De esposos**

Owen recordaba la primera vez que vio a Padme, estaba junto a Anakin. Owen amaba a Beru. Pero aun cuando Beru, el amor de su vida, era una mujer hermosa, cálida y gentil, esta mujer era celestial, noble, de la realeza. Cuando ambos hablaron, Owen descubrió que Padme era una ex reina y actual senadora, la clase de mujer rodeada de ricos pretendientes se había casado con Anakin, vestida en perlas y encaje mientras que el tenia que trabajar arduamente para proveerse a si mismo y a Beru con las cosas básicas. Ambas mujeres se mantuvieron en contacto. Nada personal, no eran largas cartas o conversaciones de corazon a corazon. Pero mencionaron que Cliegg habia muerto, recibieron condolencias. Nuevas de que Anakin habia sido promovio a Caballero y eviaron felicitaciones. El corazo roto de los Lars cuando se enteraron que nunca podrian tener un hijo, recibieron condolencias nuevamente. La felicidad de los Skywalkers cuando s enteraron que Padme estaba embarazada, nuevamente enviaron felicitaciones. Siempre eran Anakin y su esposa recibiendo felicitaciones y siempre el y su esposa recibiendo condolencias.

Anakin era ahora un héroe, su nombre se escuchaba incluso en el borde exterior, el héroe sin miedo. Era poderoso, amado, respetado, incluso reverenciado. Todos lo conocían. Anakin salvo un planeta. Owen fue al pueblo .Anakin logro un tiro imposible. Owen lleno el tanque de su speeder. Anakin gano una batalla con brillantes estrategias. Owen reparo un vaporizador con una vieja herramienta. Anakin escapo a la muerte otra vez. Owen se levanto temprano y se fue a dormir temprano. Anakin era el que las mujeres querían como compañero. Owen no estaba muy desesperado que digamos por atención femenina pero no habían chicas desmayándose alrededor suyo. Pero fue un logro diferente el que puso a Owen celoso. Anakin estaba a punto de convertirse en padre. Anakin podía darle un hijo a su esposa. La diferencia para las mujeres era con quien habían elegido casarse. Porque por Owen, por culpa de cómo había nacido el nunca podría tener un hijo.

Echado en su cama poso su mano sobre el plano vientre de Beru y supo que Anakin era mejor esposo.

* * *

><p>Anakin recordaba la primera impresión que tuvo de Beru, ella estaba al lado de Owen. Anakin era devoto a Padme, entonces y ahora. Pero mientras ellos sufrían por un amor que no debería ser, esos dos estaban una confortable familiaridad sin tener que preocuparse por las consecuencias y lo era esperado de ellos. Padme le contó luego que Beru era una amable mujer que venia de una respetable familia, la clase de mujer que los hombres presentan a sus madres. Y ella se había casado con Owen sin ningún problema frente a su comunidad mientras que el veía su futuro con Padme escurrírsele de los dedos como si fuese arena. Amabas mujeres se mantuvieron en contacto. Información básica fue enviada por ambas partes. Padme mencionaría alguna historia de cuando en cuando, alguna anécdota de sus vidas y Anakin notaria a través de la fuerza su anhelo por una vida normal donde el llegaría a casa cada día y no tendrían que esconderse.<p>

Owen tenía ahora una vida estable, era el perfectamente común hombre y esposo. Era miembro se una pequeña comunidad, amado, respetado, honesto con sus amigos y vecinos. El no tenia que esconderse de todos. Owen era una respetada figura en su comunidad. Anakin no gozaba de la confianza del consejo. Owen era de confianza. Anakin le mentía a su maestro. Owen y su esposa iban juntos al pueblo por la fiesta de la cosecha. Anakin y su esposa tenían que ignorarse mutuamente salvo unos breves saludos en las galas del Senado. La esposa de Owen lo saludaba cada tarde. La esposa de Anakin trataba de averiguar si el seguía vivo cada tarde. Owen era el que podía proclamar su estado civil al mundo entero. Anakin no necesitaba el tener el titular de la holonet a esta altura l solo hecho de llevar su anillo libremente o tan solo ir tomados de la mano seria maravilloso. Pero fue un privilegio diferente que puso a Anakin celoso. Owen tenía permitido tener una familia. Un niño nacido de Beru hubiera sido bienvenido. Un niño nacido de Padme, no seria menos amado, pero podría arruinar todo lo que el y su esposa habían construido. La diferencia para las mujeres era con quien habían elegido casarse. Porque por Anakin, por culpa de quien era, ellos nunca podrían tener realmente una familia.

Echado en su cama poso su mano sobre el redondeado vientre de Padme y supo que Owen era mejor esposo.


End file.
